1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for exchanging batteries in battery-powered vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system for the exchange of electrical batteries for cars is already known. The system operates from beneath and it involves, after the car has been driven up onto a ramp, similar to those that are available for lubrication pits, an arrangement coming forward, lifting down the battery from underneath the car and replacing it with a fully charged battery that is brought to the car from underneath and upwards. This solution requires that the battery-exchange arrangement be installed in an excavated pit, which is a considerable disadvantage. In addition, the environment underneath a vehicle is not suitable for managing the exchange of batteries, since the lower surface of a car is exposed to dirt and the battery may be damaged when a vehicle drives over an object in a carriage-way.
There are thus several disadvantages with the described prior-art system.